Sylvanas Windrunner
Lady Sylvanas Windrunner (lore, WC3) o Sylvanas Brisaveloz (WoW) es la líder y fundadora de la facción de los Renegados, aliados de la Horda en los Reinos del Este. Ostenta el título de La Dama Oscura: Reina de los Renegados, aunque originalmente se hacía llamar simplemente La Reina Banshee. Sylvanas posee un ingenio militar difícil de igual. Como general supremo de Quel'thalas, se enfrentó al prícipe Arthas durante la invasión que este llevó a cabo de la nación elfa. Luchó con gran valor y coraje, lo que hizo que el príncipe viera en ella una buena subalterna. De hecho, tras la caída de Silvermoon y el asesinato de su defensora, Arthas utilizó sus poderes nigrománticos para traerla de entre los muertos como una Banshee a sus órdenes. Esta criatura no-muerta serviría al príncipe con fidelidad, siéndole muy útil en su campaña de destrucción. Sería así hasta que se produjera el debilitamiento del Rey Lich. Sylvanas recuperó su voluntad, y escapando del control al que estaba sometida, unió a otros que como ella volvían a pensar por sí mismos. Con este recién formado ejército, y aprovechando la ausencia del príncipe Arthas, atacó a los señores de los demonios que habían invadido Lordaeron. Una vez vencidas las fuerzas de estos demonios, humanos vivos controlados mentalmente, Sylvanas llevó a cabo las dos acciones que la perpetuarían en el poder: Ordenó asesinar al resto de humanos que se encontraran en Lordaeron y ligó al último señor de los demonios, Varimathras, a su voluntad. Tras esta declaración de intenciones, renombró a las fuerzas que comandaba como los Renegados, - una facción opuesta al Azote que lideraba Arthas, undeads capaces de pensar y actuar por si mismos - y se declaró su reina. Bajo su hábil liderato, los Renegados han sido capaces de expulsar al resto de las fuerzas del Azote de sus dominios, al tiempo que mantenían a raya a los miembros de la Cruzada Escarlata. Sylvanas tiene reputación de ser una gran estratega, una hábil oradora y una mortífera arquera. Además, es experta en la magia demonológica, lo que la permite controlar mentalmente a sus enemigos, absorverles la vida o levantarles como esqueletos a sus órdenes. Biografía General de Silvermoon Sylvanas fue miembro de la familia Windrunner, una de las más importantes dentro de la sociedad de los Altos Elfos. Tiene al menos cuatro hermanos, entre los que se cuentan Alleria y Vereesa. Su hogar era Windrunner Spire, en los tranquilos bosques de Quel'thalas (hoy parte de Ghostlands). Sylvanas decidió unirse al cuerpo militar de los rangers, y con el paso de los años ascendió en sus filas hasta el rango de General, líder absoluto de todas las fuerzas élficas. La Segunda Guerra Durante la Segunda Guerra, los Altos Elfos ofrecieron tan sólo una ayuda simbólica a la Alianza. Entre dicha ayuda se incluyó el envío de un comando a las órdenes de la hermana mayor de Sylvanas, Alleria. Días después de su partida se descubrió unos misteriosos focos de incendio en los bosques de Quel'Thalas. Sylvanas, tomando el mando de los restantes rangers que quedaban, partió para investigar la causa de dichos fuegos. Lo que descubrió, sin embargo, era que una banda de trolls del bosque merodeaba más cerca de lo habitual. Los alcanzó a las pocas horas, justo cuando estos le tendían una emboscada a las fuerzas de Alleria. Silvanas no perdió el tiempo con preguntas, ordenó a sus exploradores que se unieran a la refriega y así se alcanzó una pronta victoria por parte de los elfos. Tras el combate, Alleria le hizo saber a su hermana el motivo de su pronto regreso: una banda de orcos, ayudados por algunos dragones, estaban arrasando los bosques al sur de la nación elfa. Los humanos habían mandado a Alleria en busca de ayuda de Silvermoon, que tan sólo se encontraba a un par de días del campo de batalla. Sylvanas dió la orden de marchar contra los orcos, y así fue como las tropas de la Horda se vieron atrapadas entre dos frentes, por un lado el ejército de Quel'Thalas, dirigido por Sylvanas, y por el otro lado el humano, a las órdenes del paladín Turalyon. La batalla que siguió fué durísima, y duró varios días, pero finalmente los orcos fueron derrotados y tuvieron que retirarse con numerosas bajas. Alleria y Turalyon los persiguieron, mientras Sylvanas rastreaba los bosques de Quel'Thalas en busca de supervivientes enemigos. Meses después la Horda fue expulsada de Azeroth, el Portal Oscuro fue destruido, y la Segunda Guerra llegó a su fin. La Invasión del Azote thumb|Sylvanas combatiendo a los invasores undead thumb|Sylvanas enfrentando a Arthas durante la invasión de Quel'thalas Poco despues de la Segunda Guerra, los altos elfos decidieron romper sus lazos con la Alianza. De este modo, fueron Sylvanas y sus rangers los encargados de proteger Silvermoon de cualquier amenaza. A pesar de la existencia de criaturas peligrosas en las proximidades de la nación élfica, como los trolls de los bosques, los murlocs o los gnolls, Quel'Thalas se mantuvo en una relativa paz. Con los años, los bosques recobraron su otrora belleza; a pesar de lo cual Sylvanas mantuvo siempre atentos y dispuestos a sus exploradores, sabedora de lo pasajera que esa calma podría ser. Desgraciadamente, estos temores pronto se harían realidad. Arthas, El Traidor de Lordaeron convertido ya en un caballero de la muerte, apareció de improviso en las mismas fronteras de Quel'Thalas al mando de un ejército de muertos vivientes. Inmediatamente, comenzó a atacar pequeñas aldeas de los alrededores de Silvermoon, lo que obligó a Sylvanas a liderar a sus ejércitos de nuevo, marchando contra las fuerzas del príncipe. Sin embargo, la infinita superioridad numérica de los undead obligó a la General a mantener una constante lucha de guerrillas, batiéndose en retirada cuando la situación se hacía insostenible por parte de los elfos. Los combates aumentaron en número e intensidad. Arthas avanzó sin descanso hasta alcanzar la muralla exterior de Quel'Thalas, acabando con todo elfo que osara ponerse en su camino. Sylvanas ordenó a sus tropas que se retiraran hasta la segunda muralla, sabedora de que el príncipe no podría abrir la puerta de la misma, que estaba guardada por un poderoso encantamiento. Sin embargo, el caballero de la muerte se las ingenió para romper la defensa e irrumpió en la nación elfa destruyendo todo lo que se encontraba a su paso. Sylvanas y sus fuerzas fueron atacadas salvajemente. Sin posibilidad de escape, los elfos debieron plantar cara a sus oponentes en una batalla sin esperanza. La General intentó mandar un aviso a la ciudadela de Silvermoon para que se evacuara mientras ella y sus tropas intentaban entretener a Arthas cuanto fuera posible. Se enviaron muchos mensajeros elfos, pero Arthas se encargó de que ninguno de ellos alcanzara la ciudad, que permanecería ajena a todo hasta que fuera demasiado tarde. A pesar de su impotencia, Sylvanas continuó batallando con toda su pericia. Sus soldados caídos pronto eran levantados de nuevo con poderes necrománticos y enviados contra ella. La General aguantó como pudo, viendo disminuir su contingente rapidamente. Finalmente, Arthas y ella se enfrentaron en un mano a mano. Por desgracia, la pericia de la elfa nada pudo contra los poderes sobrenaturales del príncipe. Tras recibir una estocada en el estómago, Sylvanas Windrunner, General de los ejércitos de Quel'Thalas, fue finalmente abatida. Tras la marcha de los ejércitos de Arthas de Quel'Thalas, Lor'themar Theron la sustituyó en el cargo como líder de los elfos supervivientes. La Banshee sin Mente thumb|Dibujo de Sylvanas por Chris Metzen El informe oficial de la batalla de Silvermoon narra como la General Sylvanas Windrunner luchó y murió en defensa de su patria contra las hordas de undead. Deja claro que su cuerpo no recibió los honores adecuados debido a que se consumió en el incendio que asoló más de la mitad de la capital elfa. La auténtica historia es muy diferente. Sylvanas no murió, sino que fue capturada. Herida mortalmente, fue arrastrada personalmente por Arthas hasta un antiquísimo templo, donde antaño los Troll Amani realizaban sacrificios humanos con los prisioneros de guerra elfos. Sintiendo que sus fuerzas la abandonaban, Sylvanas reclamó una muerte honorable, digna de un guerrero. Sin embargo, el malvado príncipe tenía otros planes para ella. Sus heridas fueron parcialmente curadas, tras lo cual comenzó una meticulosa tortura que duraría días. Cuando Sylvanas caía inconsciente, los sacerdotes oscuros volvían a regenerar su cuerpo para así volver a empezar. Una vez que el príncipe se aburrió de torturarla y mutilarla, acabó con la vida de la General, corrompiendo su alma mediante sus artes nigrománticas y trayéndola de vuelta como un espíritu cargado de odio y maldad. De este modo, Sylvanas se despertó a su nueva "no vida". Bajo el control absoluto del Rey Lich, la Banshee ayudó a Arthas a tomar la ciudad de Silvermoon, y llevar al Azote hasta el mismo Pozo del Sol. La Ranger Oscura Mientras Arthas devastaba las tierras del norte de Lordaeron, Sylvanas recuperó su antigüo cuerpo físico e insufló su corrupto espíritu en él. De nuevo corporea, la Reina Banshee descubrió que el vínculo que antaño tuviera con el mundo natural había desaparecido. Furiosa por ello, comenzó a investigar un campo que ahora era mucho más cercano a ella: la necromancia. Uniendo las técnicas de guerra élficas con los poderes oscuros, desarrolló un estilo de combate completamente nuevo. Sería el nacimiento de los Dark Rangers. Debido a su pericia, Sylvanas ascendió rapidamente dentro de la jerarquía del Azote, llegando a convertirse en uno de los principales generales de Arthas. El príncipe, que planeaba salir de campaña a las heladas tierras de Northrend, la dejó al mando, poniendo a Lordaeron a su cuidado. Kel'Thuzad, un Lich de la Legión Ardiente, pasó a ser su ayudante, encontrando en Sylvannas un líder fuerte al que seguir. Mientras Sylvanas protegía las fronteras, Archimonde, Señor Absoluto de la Legión Ardiente, fue derrotado en la Batalla del Monte Hyjal. A pesar de que sus espías la pusieron sobreaviso, Sylvanas prefirió no extender la noticia para evitar levantamientos y luchas por el poder entre las filas de la exigüa Legión. La General vigiló de cerca a los principales Señores de los Demonios. Descubrió que Kel'Thuzad la seguía con fidelidad, pero tambien que Varimathras, Detheroc y Balnazzar conspiraban contra ella. Adivinando sus intenciones, preparó un plan de acción. Arthas finalmente llegó de vuelta e informó a sus generales de la derrota de la Legión de Fuego. Los Señores de los Demonios intentaron asesinar al príncipe y hacerse con el poder, pero Sylvanas estaba preparada y sus soldados lo evitaron. Los tres generales traidores, al ver que no podían sino perder, huyeron. Tras esto, y para afianzarse como señor absoluto del Azote (hasta ahora estaba a las órdenes de Archimonde), el príncipe decidió erradicar toda vida del norte de Azeroth como tributo a Ner'zhul. Se preparó entonces una nueva campaña para eliminar a los últimos humanos de Lordaeron, cortando los caminos para evitar que alguno de ellos escapara. Arthas y sus generales fieles, Sylvanas y Kel'Thuzad, obligaron a los humanos a congregarse en una vieja fortaleza, refugio de los paladines de la Mano de Plata al mando de Dagren the Orcslayer. A pesar de los esfuerzos de Dagren y sus caballeros, Sylvanas logró tomar la plaza merced a un ardid. Los campesinos que intentaron huir fueron pasados por cuchilla. No se perdonó la vida a niño, mujer o anciano. Los últimos paladines se refugiaron en lo más profundo de la fortaleza, intentando aguantar para dar tiempo a que algunos fugitivos escaparan. Fue en vano, Arthas personalmente encabezó el ataque. Nadie sobrevivió. Reina de los Renegados Entonces sucedió. Ner'zhul quedó debilitado por alguna extraña razón, perdiendo el control de las mentes de Sylvanas y sus banshees. Ella, inteligentemente, lo mantuvo en secreto y continuó sirviendo a Arthas mientras reunía más información sobre lo que sucedía. Dicha información llegó de manos de los Señores de los Demonios traidores, con los que mantuvo una reunión secreta. Descubrió que los poderes de Ner'zhul (y por extensión, de Arthas) estaban desapareciendo, y le confiaron su plan de aprovechar el caos para hacerse con el control de Lordaeron. Sylvanas aceptó ayudarles con la condición de hacerlo a su manera. Los Señores de los Demonios intentarían asesinar al príncipe en la capital, pero la ranger preparó un plan de contingencia por si el ataque fallaba. Simulando que tenía información vital para Arthas, quedó con él en los bosques cercanos a la ciudad. Una vez el príncipe se las arregló para escapar de los demonios, comprendió que necesitaba de Sylvanas y acudió a su encuentro. Grave error. Las banshees de la ranger oscura acabaron con los pocos guardaespaldas de Arthas en un instante. Sylvanas, que había diseñado una flecha mágica con un veneno paralizante para él, acertó al príncipe. Este, furioso, demandó una muerte digna, pero Sylvanas se lo negó, ya que él la había convertido en lo que era en lugar de dejarla morir en paz. Justo cuando iba a comenzar la tortura, las fuerzas de Kel'Thuzad hicieron su aparición en escena. Superadas ahora en número, las banshees tuvieron que huir. Arthas pudo así escapar a Northrend, adonde se le invocaba para ayudar al Rey Lich mientras que Kel'Thuzad desapareció sin dejar rastro... Sylvanas y otros muertos vivientes se vieron libres del control de Ner'zhul, a pesar de que mantuvieran un aspecto externo tan abominable. Mientras Sylvanas pensaba en lo que haría a continuación, fue interrumpida por Varimathras, el Señor de los Demonios que antaño intrigara para asesinar a Arthas. La felicitó por haber expulsado al príncipe, y la invitó a formar parte del nuevo imperio que sus hermanos estaban organizando. Sylvanas, sin embargo, se cuidó mucho de renunciar a la nueva libertad que había conseguido para los suyos, y se negó. Varimathras la amenazó, diciendo que si no estaba con ellos estaba contra ellos, y la dejó sola. La ranger comprendió que su campamento sería atacado en breve, y que su ejercito de banshees no sería rival para las fuerzas de los grandes demonios. Necesitaba aliados, y pronto. Rastreando los alrededores, Sylvanas encontró un grupo de criaturas que serían perfectas para sus planes. Mandó a sus banshees a poseer a sus líderes: Mug'thol de los ogros, Blackthorn de los bandidos, Snarlmane de los gnolls, Zul'rogg de los trolls del bosque y el Rey Murloc. Varimathras finalmente llegó al lugar, sólo para ver como sus fuerzas eran engullidas por semejante mezcla de adversarios. El señor demoníaco pidió que Sylvanas le perdonara la vida a cambio de informarla sobre la posición de los campamentos de sus hermanos. A Sylvanas no le cabía duda de que no era de fiar, pero pensó que podría controlarle. A su orden, sus tropas avanzaron hacia las fuerzas de Detheroc. Detheroc había subyugado la voluntad de Garithos y ahora era su siervo, así como sus hombres, a los usaba como ejército personal. Sylvanas mandó a sus banshees que se hicieran con el control de un par de exploradores humanos, y se infiltraran así en su campamento. Por la noche, mientras los humanos descansaban, las infiltradas abrieron sigilosamente el portón del campamento a las tropas de Sylvanas, que irrumpieron asesinando a todo el que se encontraron. La alarma sonó, pero era demasiado tarde. Desorganizadas, las fuerzas del demonio fueron destruidas rápidamente. Sylvanas retó a Detheroc a combate singular, acabando rápidamente con él. Una vez eliminado el Señor de los Demonios, Garithos y sus soldados se vieron liberados del conjuro de control. La renegada comprendió que no era más que un estúpido arrogante, y le convenció para que le ayudara en su lucha por conquistar Lordaeron, a cambio de darle el control de la ciudad una vez acabada esta. Evidentemente, no pensaba cumplir dicha promesa... La capital sufrió un ataque a tres bandas, con Garithos por el sur, Sylvanas por el este y Varimathras por el noroeste. Las fuerzas de Balnazzar intentaron por todos los medios parar a los asaltantes, pero fue en vano. Con Balnazzar atrapado, Sylvanas ordenó a su hermano, Varimathras, que acabara con él. Varimathras dudó, ya que un Señor de los Demonios tiene prohibido matar a otro, pero ante las amenazas de Sylvanas cedió, acabando con la vida de su hermano. No dudó tanto cuando también se le ordenó asesinar a Garithos. Con todos sus enemigos eliminados, Sylvanas se proclamó como la líder de los Perdidos. Nunca más seguirían al Azote o a la Legión, a partir de ahora eran libres de tomar su propio camino, y acabarían con todos los que se les interpusieran. El Pozo Solar Sylvanas ya coronada Reina Banshee y líder de los Renegados, viajó a Quel'Thalas por motivos desconocidos. Pronto descubrió al traidor Dar'Khan, enfrentándose a él en las ruinas de Silvermoon. Ayudó a Kalecgos a evitar que el traidor se hiciera con el poder del Pozo Solar: A pesar de que parecía que no podía ganar, logró distraer a Dar'Khan el tiempo suficiente para que Anveena reuniera suficiente energía como para vaporizarlo. Sylvanas estuvo de acuerdo en mantener secreta la identidad de Anveena, evitando así que Arthas pudiera hacerse con la energía del Pozo algún día. Historia Reciente Actualmente, Sylvanas dirige a los Renegados desde su capital, Undercity. Su objetivo es lograr vengarse de Arthas algún día, encontrando alguna solución para que su pueblo deje de estar maldito. World of Warcraft En el World of Warcraft Sylvanas se encuentra en el Royal Quarter de Undercity. Es la única líder que, técnicamente, no es de la misma raza que la mayoría de su facción. Aquellos que demuestran su valía son enviados por ella a su campeón, Nathanos Blightcaller, para un entrenamiento extensivo. Está envuelta en las siguientes misiones: * 15 Journey to Undercity * 21 El Encuentro con el Jefe * 21 Envoy to the Horde * 52 Wisdom of the Banshee Queen * 52 Maldad Ancestral * 56 El Campeón de la Reina Banshee The Burning Crusade A pesar de estar muerta, la reina considera su obligación asegurar la protección de Quel'Thalas, y envía asistencia continua en forma de suministro y tropas a los elfos de sangre. Esto puede deberse al hecho de que la ranger aún se lamenta de haberle fallado a su pueblo al haber caído ante Arthas. A pesar de que los sin'dorei declinaron en un principio mucha de esta ayuda, pensando que se trataba de un truco, han ido poco a poco confiando en Sylvanas, y hoy en día se permite el libre trasiego de Renegados por las tierras de los elfos, especialmente abundantes en la villa de Tranquillien. Se dice que fue Sylvanas la que intercedió por los elfos de sangre ante Thrall, logrando que fueran aceptados dentro de las filas de la Horda. Tambien se rumorea acerca de los abundantes viajes que últimamente ha realizado Sylvanas a a Northrend. No se sabe si está planeando un posible ataque al Rey Lich, o si se trata de planes más siniestros. Se rumorea que ha mandado construir un asentamiento en aquella tierra... en cualquier caso, Sylvanas es una mujer enigmática, y ni sus súbditos más cercanos pueden siquiera adivinar sus planes. Wrath of the Lich King Se dice que la reina Sylvanas ha estado viajando intermitentemente a New Agamand, el emplazamiento de los Renegados, en Northrend. Es aquí donde se harán las pruebas para medir la eficacia de la plaga que ha estado desarrollando la Sociedad Real de Boticarios. Esta enfermedad artificial será utilizada para atacar a los restos del Azote, si bien aún se desconocen sus efectos. The Battle For The Undercity Cuando las fuerzas combinadas de la Horda y la Alianza empiezan su asalto sobre Angrathar, se produce un alzamiento en Undercity. Varimathras y un ejército de sus hermanos demoníacos invaden la ciudad, matando todos los que no se someterán a su mandato. Sylvanas, que casi muere durante el golpe, logra escapar junto a varios miembros leales a Orgrimmar. No dispuesta a permitir que los dreadlords permanezcan en de la Horda, Thrall y Sylvanas planean un contraataque inmediato. En el medio de su planificación, Jaina Proudmoore llega con noticias terribles: tras la muerte de Bolvar Fordragon en Northend, Varian Wrynn ordena un asalto a Undercity para traer a Putress ante la justicia y liberar Lordaeron para la Alianza. Sylvanas vuelve al Undercity liderando un ejército de la Horda, con la intención de retomar su ciudad. Junto a Thrall y Vol'jin, dirige el asalto a Undercity. Durante la refriega se escucha un grito de sus labios: proviene de la Sala del Trono. Allí Sylvanas lucha y finalmente mata Varimathras, recuperando su Trono pero a un coste aún desconocido e imprevisible. Citas En The Frozen Throne - Balnazzar: El lich, Kel'Thuzad, es demasiado leal como para traicionar a su maestro. Sin embargo, tu... - Sylvanas: Le odio. Tengo mis propias razones para buscar venganza. Arthas asesinó a mi gente, y me convirtió en esta... monstruosidad. - Así que has llegado, Arthas. Es hora del ojo por ojo. - Arthas: Entonces, acaba conmigo. - Sylvanas: Una muerte rápida... como la que tu me diste a mi? No. Vas a sufrir tanto como yo sufrí. Gracias a mi flecha, ni siquiera puedes intentar huir. Da recuerdos al Demonio, maldito hijo de puta. (Tras prometer a las fuerzas humanas mantener Lordaeron a cambio de ayudarla a atacar a Balnazzar) - Varimathras: Vamos, no tienes ninguna intención de devolverles sus tierras. - Sylvanas: Por supuesto que no. Los humanos son simplemente el medio para obtener un fin. - Varimathras: Cada día que pasa te pareces más a uno de nosotros, mi señora. - Sylvanas: Cuidado con tus palabras, demonio. (Tras conquistar la capital y acabar con la vida de Balnazzar y Garithos, Sylvanas le dice a Varimathras) - Seguiremos nuestro propio camino en este mundo, demonio, ¡y acabaremos con quienquiera se ponga en medio! En World of Warcraft * Que nadie sobreviva! * Que mi puntería sea certera. * Somos los Renegados. Acabaremos con quienquiera se ponga en nuestro camino. * ¿Qué somos, sino esclavos de este tormento? * ¿Qué felicidad queda con esta maldición? * No tengo tiempo para juegos. Notas * Sylvanas es la mejor arquera de Azeroth - se dice que puede alcanzar a un pájaro en el ojo a una distancia de trescientos metros. Maneja el Arco del Caminante del Sol - anteriormente perteneciente a la familia Sunstrider, se le ofreció cuando se convirtió en General de Silvermoon. * Existe un anillo épico, que se puede obtener de Kael'thas Sunstrider, en The Eye. La descripción de dicho anillo indica claramente que perteneció con anterioridad a Sylvanas. * Sylva significa bosque en latín. El Modelo de Sylvanas * El modelo antiguo de Sylvanas en World of Warcraft era la de una elfa nocturna, pero tras el parche 3.0.1 se le dio aspecto de Elfa de Sangre. Su aspecto fue modificado nuevamente tras el parche 3.0.2. * Arthas la convirtió en un Banshee, pese a lo cual, con el tiempo, Sylvanas logró recuperar su anterior forma de quel'dorei. En el Bestiario se la describe con su forma original, haciendo gala de sus habilidades de ranger oscura y banshee. * En Warcraft III se ve como Arthas la vence en Eversong Woods y la convierte en Banshee en un instante. Sin embargo, libros posteriores indican que tuvo que ser llevada hasta un templo para la realización del ritual. * Sylvanas, al igual que todos los gobernantes de las ciudades principales, tiene un tiempo de respawn de 2 horas tras ser matada por miembros de la Alianza. El Lamento de la Nobleza Artículo principal: Lament of the Highborne Sylvanas canta el Lamento de la Nobleza en la expansión de La Cruzada Ardiente. Especulaciones * Uno de los nombres para magos sanguinarios en The Frozen Throne es Sylvos Windrunner - esto puede significar que pertenece a la familia de Sylvanas, dispersa entre las facciones de los Renegados, la Alianza y en Outland. Puede que incluso este mago sea uno de los responsables de la incorporación de los elfos de sangre a la Horda. Debido al parecido de nombres, hay rumores de que Sylvanas y Sylvos son muy parecidos en edad, incluso podrían ser gemelos. En cualquier caso, se sabe que la reina banshee tiene, o ha tenido, hermanos y hermanas dentro de una familia muy numerosa - abuelo (vivo), tio (muerto), tres hermanos (muertos), padres (supuestamente muertos) y otros miembros. Sin embargo con la publicación de la novela Night of the Dragon el misterioso elfo se ha revelado que podría ser Zendarin Windrunner. Enlaces Externos Galería Image:Sylvanas Wei.jpg|Imagen de Sylvanas en el 10º aniversario de Warcraft Image:sylvanas7.jpg|Sylvanas como Guardabosques Image:Sylvanas8.jpg|Sylvanas como Guardabosques Oscuro Image:Azote en Quel'Thalas3.jpg|Sylvanas y los Altos Elfos luchando contra Arthas Image:Sylvanas10.jpg|Sylvanas proclamando la facción de los Abandonados Image:Sylvanas11.jpg|Sylvanas antes de morir Image:Sylvanas13.jpg|El Ritual de la Banshee Image:Sylvanas12.jpg|Sylvanas renaciendo como Banshee Image:Sylvanas14.jpg|El Azote en Quel'thalas Image:Sylvanas15.jpg|"Sylvanas perdida en sus Pensamientos" Image:Lamento.jpg|Sylvanas cantando el Lamento de la Nobleza Imagen:Sylvanaswow.jpg| Imagen:Wi-sylvanasprofile.jpg| en:Sylvanas Windrunner Categoría:Forsaken Categoría:NPCs de Undercity Categoría:NPCs que inician misiones Categoría:Personajes trascendentes Categoría:Personajes de Warcraft III Categoría:Rangers